Caracara
“''Stop! In the name of the law! I will kill you!” Please do '''not steal/refurbish/use my coding!' Theft will NOT be tolerated and will result in an IMMEDIATE ban. My grandfather was a fire and brimstone '''preacher' ''But there are things that the Homilies and hymns won’t '''teach ya' ''My mother was a '''genius' ''My father commanded '''respect' C A R A C A R A 'Please do not use Caracara/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you!' Caracara belongs to Unique. P L A Y L I S T ( E X P L I C I T ) ''When they died they left no instructions Just a legacy to '''protect' ''Death doesn’t discriminate Between the sinners and the saints A P P E A R A N C E There are no unique, defining physical qualities to this SandWing. Parading down Caracara’s sides are sandy diamond-patterned scales. Sitting comfortably in their sockets are pitch black eyes, usually vacant and guarded with various secrets. His ridge is a far darker shade of his scales, while his underbelly is the same white as his pointed horns. Upon his right bicep is a simple tattoo of a white five-pointed star with a black king’s crown hovering inches above. He is a definite contrast to his bulky brother and sister. While they have spent years trying to work up a well-muscled and large build, Caracara remains small, slim, and short. With this disadvantageous attribute about him, he’s often seen craning his neck, whether it’s to see or to seem taller than he actually is. It takes and it takes and it takes And we keep living anyway We rise and we '''fall' and we break and we make our mistakes'' And if there’s a reason I’m still alive when everyone who loves me has '''died' P E R S O N A L I T Y Usually, Caracara is relaxed and poised, but when a certain situation brings a mountain load stress, he will become a nervous wreck. Despite this, he will try to the best of his ability to access them calmly and conjure up a plan to work his way around it. Quite the coward, he prefers to let others do his dirty work for him, due to his lack of proper fighting abilities. He is annoyingly stubborn and devoted, insistent on seeing things through to the end. Caracara is the silent type, preferring only to speak when asked to. He has a great dislike towards hybrids, as loyalty is a big thing to him and he believes that their parents betrayed their respective tribes by being together. During his younger years, he obtained a small knowledge on the art of science by spending his time in the palace library reading scrolls, since he strived to be a scientist when he grew older, and sometimes falls back into these old habits while he’s alone. ''I’m willing to wait for it I’m willing to wait for it I am the one thing in life I can '''control' 'I am inimitable' A B I L I T I E S Caracara’s greatest strength and most notable attribute would have to be his creativity. It doesn’t take him long to come up with a brilliant and original idea, which contributes a lot to his work. He is also intelligent, and can weave his way out of almost every though situation. He usually associates himself in the making poisons, an act in which he has studied since he was a dragonet. Due to his lack of interest in fighting, he doesn’t possess impressive combat skills, but has had good practice with his venomous tail barb. 'I am an original' ''I’m not falling behind or running '''late' ''I’m not standing still I am lying in wait H I S T O R Y Caracara’s early years were decent. He had parents with high ranking positions in the SandWing army, lived alongside the royal family in the palace, and had two siblings, Hyrax and Kultarr. Preferring to spend time alone, he was often in the library, reading up on science fiction books. During that time, he reluctantly made friends with the librarian and his daughter, Cottontail. His friendship with the latter eventually grew into a non-platonic relationship. When he wasn’t reading, he would be admiring the soldiers sent out to war against the RainWings and NightWings. Fascinated and impressed by their devotion to their tribe, Caracara became fixated on the subject of loyalty to one's tribe- to the point where he believed nothing else mattered. At nine years of age, Hyrax left home for a MudWing. Caracara was enraged by his brother’s sudden betrayal, insisting that he was a traitor to his tribe for abandoning them for a relationship that should never have been. This influenced his hatred towards relationships between dragons of two different tribes and any of their hybrid offspring. He soon pulled together a small elite force of friends, including Cottontail, from the palace to assist him in the removal of hybrids and traitors from Pyrrhia. They moved out of the Stronghold and set up their first base next to the nearby oasis. He dubbed their name “The Wings of Purity”. The group pried on unsuspecting hybrids and their parents, locating them through various spies that believed in his views and were scattered across the kingdoms. Many of the queens- especially Queen Wisionwatcher, a RainWing and NightWing hybrid her herself- grew disgusted at their tactics and goals, making them wanted across all of the kingdoms. Caracara has ordered that numerous new bases be set up to avoid detection. Although many of the tribes are currently out to get him, he continues to believe that what he’s doing is right and that eventually the kingdoms will learn to accept that loyalty triumphs over the companionship of outside tribes. Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb He has something to '''prove' ''He has nothing to '''lose' ''Hamilton’s pace is relentless R E L A T I O N S H I P S H Y R A X Even during their younger years, Caracara held no love for Hyrax. There was no source of this hatred, though sometimes he would blame it on jealously- for what, he didn’t know. Despite this, he respected him, as he was believed to be a loyal soldier through and through, until he left to pursue a relationship with a MudWing. His dislike towards the SandWing grew, and even now he thinks quite malice thoughts towards him. K U L T A R R Kultarr and Caracara never really got along and spoke rarely unless she wanted to throw a rude retort at him. Unlike their brother, he continues to respect her, despite her decline for his offer to join him in his extinction of hybrids. He wastes no time What is it like in his shoes? Hamilton doesn’t hesitate He exhibits no restraint T R I V I A *He is the secondary villain of TATA *He is too bent on the idea of loyalty for one’s own tribe to see what he’s doing is wrong *He possibly has Schizoid Personality Disorder He takes and he takes and he takes And he keeps winning anyway He changes the game He plays and he raises the '''stakes' G A L L E R Y Caracara.png|by Wisteria! ''And if there’s a reason He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit I’m willing to wait for it I’m willing to wait for it... Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mentally Unwell